RWBY Drabbles and What-not
by reader of fanfiction117
Summary: Just a simple collection of drabbles revolving around numerous RWBY ships. Focuses mostly on BlackRose and Pyrrhamaniac (Pyrrha X Yang), but includes any and all! I accept requests and maybe a few OCs. MIGHT become Rated M later
1. Chapter 1

"Here, try this one," Ruby said, lightly tossing a thick book onto Blake's stomach.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that," the golden-eyed girl said with a chuckle, running a hand through her dark hair - being very mindful of the grey bow nestled atop her head. She rubbed her pale cheeks, grabbed the book off her tummy, and rolled over, bracing herself on her elbows so she could read.

Ruby giggled, giving a lopsided smile before slightly adjusting her thin tank top. She sat up, sitting on her knees, feet tucked under her bottom. Grey eyes sparkling happily, she folded her hands cutely behind her back as her friend read the first couple pages. "Well," she urged after a moment,"Like it so far?"

It took Blake a minute to respond. "Yeah, but the idea of love being a healing factor seems farfetched even for a fairy tale." She look at Ruby from the corner of her eye, expecting the naive younger girl to object.

Curiously, she seemed saddened by this briefly before puffing out her cheeks in frustration. She brushed a red, chin length hair behind a ear and scratching the black hair atop her head.

"I mean," Blake continued,"The idea of love is good and all, but all it is is a strong physical attraction." Ruby opened her mouth to object, but the older teenager cut her off. "There's nothing magical, fantastical, or mental about it."

"What's your problem!?" Ruby demanded, gritting her teeth. "Of course its magic and awesome and mental and emotional! Of course its physical, but its still so much more! You get these butterflies in your tummy, you feel dizzy, you can't think straight, you're always trying to be near that person, and you would give anything for them!" She said all in one breath.

The ravenette rolled her etes and asked one simple question; "How would know, have you felt it?"

Ruby's cheeks turn a dark rose color-which, ironically, is her last name, Rose-and she stutters a moment a moment before speaking. "W-Well, I no... U-Uhm..." She grabbed a strand of her dark red bangs and nervously twisted it. "I a-haven't."

"See, you DON'T know. All that stuff you read in stories is just that, a story." Blake pointed out, guessing Ruby's odd behavior was due to being wrong.

At this moment, the door opened, and Ruby's older sister, a tall blonde by the name of Yang, and another team/roommate, Weiss, entered the room. Yang had a hand on her hip, and she was smirking, looking at the white haired girl smugly.

"-and you think you're better than me!?" Weiss demanded With a huff before stomping over to her bed-which was below Ruby's-and plopped down.

"You're just mad because I can evade all of your attacks." The violet eyed blonde said, shedding her jacket and kicking off her boots, climbing onto her top bunk, on the other side from Ruby's. "Hey kiddo," she called to her little sister as she laid down.

"Hey Yang," she said, a bit quieter than normal. She laid on her back, scooting a bit away from Blake. Yang and Weiss, completely exhausted from their sparring, were both asleep in minutes, leaving Ruby and Blake the only two awake. They remained in silence, just reading side by side for almost two hours.

At this point, Ruby's frustration had long faded, as well as her will to remain awake. She yawned, rubbing her cheeks. Blake looked up, her eyes half lidded and the book upside down. "Tired to?" Blake asked, to which she got a small sound of confirmation.

"And I'm freaking freezing," she complained, and almost as if to accent this, she shivered, teeth chattering slightly. She laid down, face in her pillow. After a moment, she felt a light arm drape around her waist. Her eyes snapped open, but they only got a face full of pillowcase.

"Better?" Too tired to lie and shrug Blake off, she gave a tiny nod.

"Marginally." She felt a hand slip under her tummy and flip her onto her side, eliciting a small squeal. Blake gently tugged Ruby's back to her chest before wrapping both arms securely around her hips. "N-Now its way better," the small girl stuttered, pressing deeper into her friends chest, turning so her face was nuzzled into her neck.

"Our fearless leader," Blake said with a chuckle, resting her forehead on the top of the other girl's head, kinda liking the feel of her soft hair. Blake tucked her legs up, knees in the back of the smaller girls, now fully against her. After only a minute, Ruby was asleep, her light breaths tickling the nape of Blake's neck. Cheeks steadily reddening, she pressed a very soft kiss to the sleeping Ruby's nose and whispered,"I'm sorry. I don't want you hurt."

With that said, she snuggled her face back into the top of Ruby's head, and let sleep take her.


	2. Sparring

Ruby was not a patient girl.

It had only been a mere fifteen or so seconds since this little practice battle officially began, but what person stayed perfectly still in a fight!?

Ruby at the moment was hopping from foot to foot, twirling the comically large Crescent Rose between her hands with amazing ease, trademark red cape billowing behind her in the autumn wind. "Come ooooooon Blake!" She whined, wanting more than anything to attack. If only she hadn't given the frustratingly calm girl the first shot.

Blake's mouth twitched into a slight smile, the smallest amount of amusement in her golden eyes. She shifted Gambol Shroud in her hands, the rather thin sword still in its much wider-but still razor sharp-sheath, its attached ribbon wound around her right arm. She took a breath then charged, moving with incredible speed towards Ruby.

The younger girl yelped, swinging her scythe upwards, where it met Gambol Shroud in a series of sparks and a loud CLANG! Ruby leapt back, shooting at the ground with Crescent Rose, the massive kick sending her skywards. Then she shot the sniper scythe at the sky, causing her to to rocket down towards Blake, bringing the blade of her weapon down to meet the other girl's.

The scythe met sword, the pure strength behind the attacks of both weapon kept Ruby suspended in the air, the topside of Crescent Rose still on the broadside of Gambol Shroud.

Blake chuckled, still rather detached and calm, stepping back after Ruby launched off the duel, landing a few feet away. Cool golden eyes watched the redhead, who looked a bit annoyed that Blake was able to remain so calm while fighting someone of Ruby's strength. The younger female rushed forward, Crescent Rose raised high in the air. Blake raised her weapon to intercept, but, in a flash of quickly-disintegrating rose petals, her leader was no longer in front of her.

A shoulder was slammed into the space between Blake's shoulder blades, sending the ravenette several feet away. Before she hit the ground, she crossed her forearms in front of her face, allowing them to take the majority of the impact. She shoved off with her arms, flipping upwards onto her feet, immediately drawing her sword out of its sheathe in order for her to use both should the need arise. Blake turned quickly in a full circle, frowning when Ruby was nowhere in sight. Wait! Was that a flash of red behind those trees? The seventeen-year-old took a couple of steps forward to investigate, but felt a slight shift in the air. She whipped around, holding both blades up in a X just in time to catch the blade of a giant scythe between them.

Ruby pouted slightly,"Awww, you're no fair!" She accused, which drew a chuckle from Blake, who had a brief thought that, if Ruby had actually been trying to injure her, that the redhead would definitely have been able to defeat her by now with that blasted speed of hers. Blake pulled her actual sword back, keeping the scythe in the deadlock using its sheath.

She flicked her wrist, causing the blade of her sword to fall back, forming a 90-degree handle with the handle and the barrel of its pistol compartment. Blake threw the pistol form of gambol Shroud forwards, and yanked on the ribbon connected to both its trigger and her arm, causing it to shoot back, wrapping around the handle of Crescent Rose as she did so. Blake yanked again, pulling the handle of the hum0ngous scythe out of the hands of its wielder, and clattering to the grass.

The black-haired teenager grinned, putting the pistol back in its sword form, sheathing it, and putting it on her back in just under a second. "You've been disarmed, I wi-Ruby?" She cut herself off, her smug smile turning to a concerned frown.

Ruby had doubled over with a groan, and was tightly clutching her left hand in her right. "Bl-Blake, you got me good," She moaned, causing a bit of panic to appear in the golden eyes of her friend.

"What? Let me see," she said, mentally kicking herself for not being more careful when disarming her redheaded teammate. She gently took Ruby's wrist of her injured hand, and coaxed her to release her knuckles, only to groan in amused exasperation when she saw the oh-so deadly wound. "Ruby, stop being so dramatic," she teased.

"But it huuurts,"she complained, though there was humor in her light grey orbs, indicating she was likely pulling Blake's leg the entire time. The injury itself was nothing more than an inch long scratch of Ruby's palm that wasn't even bleeding save for a tiny red line, and was likely caused by the sharp counterweight on the butt of Crescent Rose's handle.

This brought forth a snort of laughter from the older girl. "If it really hurts that bad." She said, and bent down."

"Blake, what are you EEEP!" She squealed. Blake had given the cut a tiny, sweet little kiss, using a burst of her aura at the same time to heal Ruby's scratch.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Blake said, smiling as she turned Ruby's hand, pressing another kiss to the back of her hand, letting her soft lips linger on Ruby's warm skin for a bit longer this time.

"Th-Thanks," Ruby stuttered, her cheeks igniting a deep, rose red, but it didn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she collected her weapon. She shifted the scythe to its compact form, attaching it to the back of her belt. The redhead walked back to Blake, and they both agreed it was time to take the short walk back to school.

Blake was silent for the first couple of minutes of the walk, but there was nothing out of the ordinary with that, as she was quiet by nature. Then, after a moment, she said,"Hey, Ruby?" When the redhead turned to face her, head tilted in curiosity, she continued. "Don't scare me like that, ok? Not even over little stuff. I... I don't want you getting hurt."

Ruby nodded, apologizing and promising to Blake that she wouldn't.

The golden-eyed beauty smiled again, and hesitantly slipped her arm around Ruby's and her hand in the younger girl's, causing Ruby to smile and the both of them to blush.

"And you won't have to worry about me getting hurt next time, 'cuz I won't lose!" Ruby challenged, silver pools shining with pride, earning a lighthearted laugh from her teammate.

"I'm sure you will Ruby," Blake said, taking note of how Ruby affectionately pressed into her side, and of the slim fingers that shyly tangled with her own, causing the two lone hearts in the forest to beat just a little faster. "I'm sure you will."


	3. Stubborn Girl

Pyrrha was stubborn.

At least, that's the first word that came to Yang's mind when it came to describing the Amazonian beauty... Although then the blonde brawler would rush to say that she was beautiful, caring, sweet, calm, perfect, beautiful, funny, supportive, and did she mention beautiful? And it was true that whenever around the athletic redhead, Yang grew uncharacteristically nervous, often stuttering every other word and blushing profusely every time she heard that damned melodic voice. So yes, Yang Xiao Long had a crush on Pyyrha Nikos.

This wasn't particularly surpising. According to Ruby, Yang has had several girlfriends over the years, a fact the blonde herself would shamelessly admit to. But in the past, Yang had never truly been smitten with another female, instead just asking out whoever was hot or deemed cool enough by the brawler to be her appropriately called girl-of-the-week, as these relationships never lasted more than ten days or so.

But that's in the past. This is now.

Pyrrha Nikos was a very stubborn girl.

This wasn't the first time that Yang had complained about that particular fact to her partner, Blake.

"I mean, how can she say NO to ME? I'm so hot!" Yang griped, sighing as she ran a hand through her wild mane of golden locks, plopping down next to the ravenette at their team RWBY's usual lunch table.

"Perhaps because she isn't into the female gender," the bibliophile mused, smirking slightly as her partner aggressively stabbed her turkey leg with her fork. "Or maybe she prefers brunettes?"

Yang grunted, shaking her head and shoving a bite of the cooked bird into her mouth. "Naw, that'sh not it," she said, speaking that sentence around the turkey that she was chewing.

"Your complete and utter lack of any manners whatsoever would be my guess," Weiss piped, her mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace as she saw how her teammate spoke with a moth full of food. The look only darkened as she saw her own partner shoveling chocolate chip cookies into her mouth with fiery determination. "Ruby Rose! Meal first, cookies afterwards!" She quipped in annoyance.

The redhead pouted,"Aww c'mon Weiss! Since my semblance is speed, my metabolism is _AWESOME_!" She declared.

"Ruby," Blake said softly, smiling as Ruby's cheeks turned dark red, most likely due to the fact that Blake had gently taken ahold of Ruby's non-cookie-holding hand under the table. "You really should eat real food before you splurge on sweets."

The blushing leader sighed,"Fine, only three more," she promised, which seemed to patially satisfy the two more proper training Huntresses that composed RWBY. The younger girl turned to her disgruntled big sibling, offering a smile. "Maybe she just already had... Uh... Plans for that night?"

Yang waved a hand to dismiss their claims, thankfully-to Weiss, at least-swallowing her food BEFORE speaking. "None of that. Pyrrha said that shewas attracted to me, and I'm fairly sure she didn't have anything to do..."

"But she didn't give a reason for the rejection?" Questioned Weiss.

"No!" She burst, frowning as she thought. "I swear, that woman...' She left the rest of her sentence go unsaid, seeing the four members of JNPR sit at the table directly across from RWBY's. Yang stood up, determined to get the magnetic redhead to say yes to her this time. "Be right back," she said, walking quickly out of the cafeteria.

"Where's SHE going?" Weiss asked Ruby, who simply shrugged before putting her small, almost empty box of cookies to the side and obediently starting to eat some chicken and various veggies.

The heirress's question was answered about five minutes later, when the brawler cam bounding back into the mess hall, holding a large serving tray in hand.

"Oh Dust," the white haired girl muttered, causing uby and blake to curiously watch Yang, who approached Pyrrha.

"Yo, Nikos," she called, casuing the star athlete to look up, small smile on her face.

"Yang," She said simply in response, emerald eyes flciking to the metal tray before back into the blonde's lilac orbs. "Why is it that you have a serving dish?" She asked.

The seventeen-year-old smirked slightly, putting one foot on the long seat in front of the tbale, leaning slightly over Pyrrha. "Well, I just happened to think myself, 'Hmm, what do I have in common with a tray?', and then it hit me." She grinned wickedly, putting the tray on Pyrrha's head.

Even when she was'nt actively using her semblance, small or lightweight metallic onjects seemed ever so slightly attracted to the Amazonian beauty, which is why she often used plastic eating utensils.

"We're both attracted to you!" Yang stated, quite proud of her pun. Nora laughed aloud, Ren face-palmed, Jaune stared, confused, Weiss snorted in derision, Blake rolled her eyes, and Ruby let out a surprised little giggle.

Pyrrha stared at her blonde attmepted-suitor, her brain slow to comprehend, and She'll be dammed if her cheeks didn't turn as red as her hair from surprise. "Yang I-"

"Come on, just go out with me," She pleaded.

"No," The redhead declined, smirking despite her furious blush, taking the platter off of her head.

"ATLEASTTELLMEWHY?!" Yang said, desperation clear in her voice.

"No." Pyrrha stated, smirk growing on her face, causing the fiery blonde to growl in annoyance, though she wasn't sad, just a bit peeved and all the more determined.

"Fine!" She snapped, turning on her heel and whisking over to return to her team's tabel, but turned back to Pyrrha in order to state. "But I'll be back, and I WILL get you to say yes, mark myt words," she said, then unceremoniously plopped back down, grumbling something to herself.

"I look forward to it, though it won't be eeeeaaasy~!" Pyrrha sang, just loud enough for Yang to here, earning her a rather odd, but, to Pyrrha, adorably angry, response from the blonde. One hand gave a thumbs up sign, but the other held up only a middle finger.

"So damn stubborn," Yang muttered, lowering her hands and already planning her next move...


End file.
